Icha Icha: Sex ed, Kushina style!
by TheRoadrunner
Summary: His first travel as the new Toad Sage changed his life irreversibly when an awful blizzard forced him to share a room with a moody Redhead. There is more to her than meets the eye - she seems strangely familiar. Naruto x Kushina - Lemon - Incest
1. You are my what? !

Title: Icha Icha: Sex ed, Kushina-style!

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: You're my what?

**Warnings: Lemon, Hentai, Incest**

* * *

><p><strong>Crucial information: Naruto has never met Kushina when he conquered the Nine-Tails. Instead he was able to subdue the fox without other help.<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been one year since the end of the fourth shinobi war. The allied shinobi forces were able to stop Madara's plan of plunging the whole world into an illusionary future, though their victory had come at a huge price. The great five shinobi villages had lost around 50% of their shinobi in the carnage against the resurrected army of heroes of the past. Luckily, Naruto and Bee had turned the tide with their 'non-approved' escape from the secret hideout the five great kages had placed them in. Both were celebrated as heroes afterward and, apparently, Naruto had succeeded the task given to him by his late sensei. The peace between the countries and its people, which Jiyaiya had spent a large portion of his life wishing for, was starting to become true, as bonds established beyond the villages' physical border.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto, heralded as **the** great hero, had changed, due to the actions he was forced to commit during the war. In the end, he wasn't able to save his first friend. Sasuke died by his own hands when the rogue Uchiha tried to kill his nakama. Ultimately, his first and foremost loyalties were with his village. True to his announcement, Naruto gave up trying to become Hokage because of his inability to save his friend. Naturally, his peers reactions were quite shocked, after he told them his plans for the future. Naruto wanted to follow his late sensei's way of living, and pressed Tsunade to allow him to leave the village without restrictions. After all, that was necessary if one wanted to travel as toad hermit. Grief-stricken, Tsunade gave him the permission he had longed for and announced her retirement on the same day.

This time, Hatake Kakashi, was not saved when the fire country's Daimyo and the highest military commanders in the hidden leaf had chosen him to succeed his predecessor as the Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

><p>"And you will be fine, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, concern in his eye.<p>

"Hey, I'm Konoha's number one surprising ninja!" The blonde shouted, a huge girn on his face.

"Well, that's true," Kakashi sweat-dropped. "What are your travel plans?"

"Hmm," Naruto put a finger to his chin, and stroked it thoughtfully, "I want to visit some of the countries we've helped in the past."

"That means you will be traveling to the Land of Spring?" Kakashi asked, his eye sparkling in anticipation.

"Eh? Yes."

"Perfect!" The white-haired man cheered and rummaged through a container under his desk. He pulled out a video box and presented it proudly. "Then you can ask Daimyo Kazahana-san if she would be willing to give me an autograph."

"What the hell? Koyuki-san really ended up playing a role in, Ero-sennin's, Icha-Icha movie!"

Kakashi nodded eagerly, "That's the super-exclusive collector's edition, which could only be bought if you had a platinum membership in _The Gallant Jiraiya's_ fanclub."

Naruto eyed the box in his hand suspiciously, and nodded weakly, "Well, I won't promise anything, but I'll ask when I see her."

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

Our blonde hero had reached the Land of Spring, via ship, and traveled with a caravan through the barren, snow-covered countryside.

"What the hell! Why did it have to be so cold? Here of all places?" Naruto cursed.

"It's already the winter season in our beautiful country." His guide stated.

"I thought you guys renamed it the 'Land of Spring'. Because it's currently the Land of Chilling Frost," Naruto groaned and retreated deeper into his thick furry coat.

Suddenly, a co-worker of the guide appeared at their side, flailing his arms frantically; a white eagle sat on his shoulder.

"Boss, we've got a problem. A blizzard is approaching. Kumaru-kun from the next caravan sent us this messenger eagle," he pointed at the screeching, white eagle, "according to his message, it could last a week."

"That means, we should probably start looking for shelter?" Naruto asked. Even when he had visited some other cold countries before, he never encountered a natural phenomenon like a blizzard. The land of fire hadn't receive its name for nothing, their summers were extremely brutal and a snowflake in the winter season was a rare occurrence.

The guide gazed at the message and nodded solemnly, "We must advance to the nearest outpost fast or we will freeze to death, here."

Luckily, the caravan was able to reach a solitary tavern two hours later and managed to unload the cargo needed to survive a prolonged blizzard.

"Phew, finally! I can rid of this damn coat!" Naruto cheered, and threw the wet piece of clothing over his large bed, enjoying the warmth of the room. "I was pretty lucky to get a room for me alone though."

Other people, however, were less fortunate than our favorite blonde. They had to share a room, and in some cases, even the bed with a unknown person. Nevertheless, nobody would freeze to death in the upcoming blizzard.

High-spirited, Naruto left his room and snagged the last seat at the bar. The person next to him was a woman in, if he had to guess, her late thirties with ridiculously long, red hair that danced in the air every time she turned her head. He admired her soft porcelain-like skin and flawless face, yet his gaze was drawn in by her more 'buxom' attributes.

_"Wow, that__ is just__ maybe the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Though I've __got__ to wonder why this seat was unoccupied. Those starved guys wouldn't miss a chance to jump at a hot woman __sitting all by herself__," _Naruto thought to himself, watching as her bosom jumped up and down with every motion.

"Ehem!"

"Huh?" Naruto choked on his surprise and looked at the sound's source. The red-haired woman was glaring at him. _"Wow, if looks could kill,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you finished ogling at my breasts? Pervert!" The redhead snapped.

"To be honest, I've seen bigger ones." he blurted out without thinking about the danger. _"Nobody can beat granny Tsunade in that __department__."_

"What?" The woman hissed angrily, "You dare say that after checking me out?"

"Checking you out? Come on, how old are you? Besides, you're not really my type." __"Damn, she's hot!"__

"Did you just say, that I'm old-tebane?" The woman spurted out. She could feel her cheeks heating up after her embarrassing slip.

"-tebane? What kind of joke is that?" Naruto laughed.

The redhead looked furious and ready to strangle the blonde, though she only slammed her fist on the counter and left the place.

Unknown to him, he had just met his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Though she didn't knew that the cheeky blonde was her son either. Kushina would have become suspicious of the blonde's whisker marks, but Naruto had decided to conceal them with make-up and travel under a pseudonym, because of his growing popularity due to his heroic deeds in the last war. They avoided each other until a certain event forced them to spend time together.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean with <em><strong>there's not enough room for everyone<strong>__,_" Kushina asked, enraged. She didn't want to sleep on the hard ground.

"Well, another group arrived just in time, before the blizzard forced us to barricade the door. They need the rooms too and you guys are the most fortunate, sleeping alone in a double bed," the inn owner explained, choosing his words diplomatically.

"I don't mind," the fourth person said gleefully. He was small and visibly overweight. "I want to be with the guy."

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted, horror-stricken, while noticing the redhead's naked spite. "Hey, why don't you share a room with the woman? Look at her, she's quite the babe!"

The round man put a finger to his double-chin and thought about the blonde's suggestion and responded, "Why don't we share a bed in a threesome?"

Kushina's and Naruto's eyes widened in horror, while a cold shiver ran down their backs. They looked at each other and interjected, "_**We**_ share a room!"

* * *

><p>"So, I'm quite the babe?" Kushina asked, amused.<p>

"What? I only … said that to … save my own hide! Yes, that's it," Naruto stuttered, attracted by her evil, yet sexy, smile.

"Hahaha," Kushina laughed at the blushing blonde. "To be honest, I'm very well aware of my beauty," the redhead said and sat on the edge of the bed seductively.

"_No wonder why the seat was empty. She's an especially modest one," _Naruto thought, and eyed the woman as she pushed a pillow and a blanket from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You really thought an 'innocent maiden', like myself, would share a bed with an uncontrollable virgin like you?" Kushina tilted her head in a comical way.

"I'm not a virgin!" He protested.

"Well, how many women have you slept with?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well … actually-" The blonde fumbled.

"Handjobs don't count."

"... well ..."

"Don't continue, Virgin-kun! You'll sleep on the ground."

"This was my room in the first place, you can sleep on the ground! Why should I feel aroused sharing a bed with you, old hag!"

"_Stupid brat, calling me old,"_ Kushina thought, while a vein throbbed on her forehead. "Are you challenging me, Virgin-kun?" She asked seductively and crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed, showing her luscious cleavage.

Naruto had no other chance as to watch her plump globes swaying back and forth. "Yes, I am!"

"Really? And in what, do you want to challenge me, Virgin-kun?" Kushina taunted and rose her upper body. She then used her hands to push her bosom together, which caused them to nearly spill out of her dress.

This time, Naruto was at a complete loss for words, his gaze following her movements every time she would bend to the left or the right.

"You're hopeless, Virgin-kun. You wouldn't stand a chance against me." Kushina sighed.

"What? Who? Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted perplexed, his eyes blinking. "What happened?"

"Your virgin hormones are already reacting to me. I'm sure, that my first breath upon your virgin penis would make you cum in ecstasy."

"And? I would make you cum faster," Naruto responded and pointed his finger at the buxom redhead. _"Though I don't know how I __would__ manage this."_

"If I would allow you to touch my body!" Kushina laughed uncontrollably.

"Backing down, already? Though, a woman as old as you would never made me cum, _**dattebane**_," the blonde grinned, mocking her with her unusual vocal trait.

Kushina's cheeks were heated up with rage when she was reminded of her slip a few hours ago. "Fine, bring it on, Virgin-kun!"

"Fine! Miss. Dattebane," Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>After showering, Naruto and Kushina faced each other at the edge of the bed with nothing more than a dressing gown on their bodies. Though both shared the same thought, namely 'How the hell did we end up in this situation?'.<p>

The blonde was happy that the dressing gown concealed his throbbing boner. After all, there was a hot woman in front of him who was practically stark naked under the small piece of clothing. The only thing that unnerved him to no end was, that he had actually to look up because she was a few inches taller. Humiliating!

"We can stop his now, Virgin-kun. You need only admit defeat."

"Pff, I won't lose." Naruto shook his hand and placed a mechanical clock on the stool beside the bed. "The first one has unlimited time to make the second one cum. Afterward, the second one has a time limit to make the first one cum."

"Sounds fair, but who is starting?"

"I'm," Naruto announced and pushed the surprised redhead on the bed.

"Hey! What happened to 'ladies first'?"

"I will think about it, when I see one," the blonde grinned and pushed the button on top of the clock. "The time is running now."

He wasted no time and opened her dressing gown, rewarding himself with a close-up look of the breathtaking body of a matured woman. Her plump breasts stood proud and firm in the air, whereas her pink nipples retreated into the nearly palm-sized areola, which possessed an even brighter pink.

"Inverted nipples? That's the first time I've seen those," Naruto admired, but moved to her nether region fast when the mechanical sounds of the clock reminded him of the time component of their bet.

Naruto was no saint. He had often sneaked into the newspaper shop and read the adult magazines. He would say, that he had already seen a share of the female sex. But the real thing was another thing, he had to admit. In front of him were the puffiest vulva he had ever seen. The naturally engorged labia were squished against each other, restricting the view of her entrance.

Kushina's cheeks felt like they were burning, due to the heavy blush on her face. It was an utmost awkward situation because she was lying on her back while the young stranger, namely the virgin blonde, sniffed at her pussy. She didn't know why she had agreed to the stupid bet to begin with, though she assumed that it had something to with the fact that the blonde looked so much like her dead husband. At first, she thought her son was as dead as him. But after many, many years the deeds of his action proved the opposite. Maybe it was a blow of fate, that mother and son were reunited under such … unorthodox circumstances.

Sniffing sounds took her back to the reality. Naruto was already intoxicated by the strong, female smell her nether region was emitting. Like bees to flowers, he was drawn in by the tasty-looking and puffy lips. His carnal desires took control over his actions, causing his mouth to latch on the delicious pussy without warning.

Kushina shrieked and grabbed the blanket to brace herself when she felt his tongue swirling over her sex. The wet tongue brushed both her labia equally. Sometimes tender, sometimes rough, until it moved upwards and downwards on the slit between the engorged lips. His tongue retreated from her sex, allowing Kushina to take a small breather. Her break, however, was interrupted when his sensory organ plunged at her sex again, spreading the engorged lips with force. Naruto's tongue continued its upwards and downwards motion, brushing against the super-sensitive skin that was normally sealed safely behind her puffy vulva.

The blonde felt his penis demanding more and more blood, which caused a nice dizziness in his head. He had fun tasting the redhead's extravagant labia and enjoyed the frantic squirms of the attractive woman. But the mechanical noises of the clock told him that he wasn't doing this for his own enjoyment. He wanted to defeat the cheeky female!

His tongue swirled around mercilessly and invaded her tight entrance, which rewarded him with a small stream of her juice. The sweet nectar was too much for Naruto's fragile consciousness and he surrendered to the bestial emotions which grew stronger every second. The zombie-like blonde retreated from her sex and grabbed her ankles and raised them in the air, giving him a free look of her heart-shaped butt.

"Hey, Virgin-kun!" Kushina protested, but Naruto was no longer able to respond to the human language anymore.

"Turn around," he ordered with a mixture authority and curiously, she complied without further protest.

After he released her ankles, the redhead flipped on her stomach and discarded the annoying gown completely. She felt his hands massaging her butt and cursed herself for the pleasure she felt. Though she would have liked him to lick her pussy a little longer.

"Raise your butt."

And she did. Her face pressed deep in the blanket out of embarrassment, she rose her butt to his liking. She felt his hands parting her round, voluptuous buttocks and something on her anus.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed when she felt his tongue swirling around her puckered butt-hole and, ultimately, stealing her second virginity. Her moans pitched up as his wet organ danced around her sphincter, widening it further and further against her will. Anal sex, even if it was only oral, was completely new to Kushina. Her kinky thoughts multiplied her arousal and her first anal orgasm came without announcement.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhn! Fuck!"

Naruto regained a bit of his consciousness and left the redhead in her post-orgasmic condition while he toppled back and slumped into the comfy armchair behind him.

_"___What exactly ____just____ happened?"__ He wondered and tried to put the last events together, watching some liquid oozing out of her pussy.

"The clock!" He shouted enthusiastically, and readhed over to press the top button of the device.

"How long?" Kushina asked as her high-risen butt fell to the side and moaned as the impact caused another mini-orgasm to jolt through her body.

"Four minutes and twenty-three seconds. That's quite good, Miss Dattebane," Naruto mocked and moved back to armchair.

"You'll pay for your cheekiness, believe me!" The redhead announced and grabbed the clock, placing it on the table next to the armchair.

Kushina took a deep breath and opened the blonde's gown. She jumped back when she saw his raging boner, throbbing violently for release.

"What the fuck! Are you even human?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Are you kidding me? It's frickin' huge!" Kushina gasped and tried to embrace the shaft with her hand … and failed. The redhead couldn't avert her eyes from the most vigorous penis she had ever seen. His length was extraordinary, about eight inches, yet it was the girth that scared her a little. This monster was not for little girls, only a true woman could handle such a beast.

"Hey, before you start groping me, push the clock's button," Naruto protested and slumped even deeper into the armchair.

Kushina 'hmpfed' and smacked the button, causing the timer to run backwards. She lost no time and swallowed the bulgy head, which was completely covered with his foreskin. Her tongue attacked the visible erogenous area on the glans and swirled around tip, peeling the sticky foreskin back, little by little. After the penis' head was free, she released him from his mouth and looked at the outcome of her work. She was rewarded by the sight of healthy, mushroom-shaped glans.

"_Unbelievable, the head is even a tick wider than the shaft. That guy is a demon!"_

Naruto was moaning heavily as he had experienced the best sensation in his whole life so far. The woman was no amateur, and quickly attacked his most sensitive spots. The blonde had to concentrate to stop his load from leaving his balls. He saw the evil glee in the redhead's eyes and gulped. She had already swallowed his manhood again and began to suck on it. She could only be a demon. A demon who was trying to suck his life force from his balls!

Kushina eyed the timer nervously. She had only forty seconds left. Why wouldn't he cum? She even added a downwards and upwards motion to simulate the regular thrusting.

"_I won't lose__!__ It seems, I must resort to the most drastic __of__ procedures!"_

The redhead released his sex again and rose to her feet, eying the blissful blonde suspiciously. _"Why don't you cum when you feel so good? Stupid, unpredictable virgins!"_

The mechanic sounds reminded her of her imminent defeat and pointed her finger at the blonde, "I warn you, I'll kill you if you ejaculate inside me!"

Naruto watched her, though, his mind was already lost in pleasure, leaving him in a condition where he was unable to understand the warning the redhead had given him.

Meanwhile, Kushina had crawled on top of him and squatted above his pulsating manhood. Normally, she would never have even considered raw sex with a stranger, but her highly aroused condition only amplified her most basic desire. His appearance played a role in this matter as well. Placing her hands on his torso and thus bracing herself, she lowered herself until his tip poked against her womanhood. The mushroom-shaped head parted her puffy lips without fail and rested against her vaginal canal.

Now, Kushina's conscience returned with force and she was about to pull back and admit defeat when she looked at the blissful blonde's face. Inside of her, she knew that the familiar blonde was no stranger to her. Shaking her head for the last time, she pressed her sex against his pulsating member and impaled herself practically. It never crossed her mind, that she had just stolen his virginity in that very moment.

Naruto's last portion of sanity slipped away as he saw his penis vanishing into the red-haired beauty. At first, only his head disappeared into her tight, wet and warm vagina. But soon after, she lowered herself millimeter by millimeter, her vagina's many folds brushed against his sensitive organ. The bet was already forgotten and he already felt the first sequence of a mind-blowing orgasm as his balls were trembling under the high pressure of circulating semen.

Digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders, Kushina gasped when his manhood reached the physical barrier of her cervix. The blonde's penis, however, wasn't completely inside yet. There was one inch left, that couldn't be caressed by her canal's folds. Looking at the merciless timer, she started to rock her hips for and back, and added sometimes a rotating motion to make him cum. Little did she knew, that she already achieved that.

The new sensation triggered the inevitable. Naruto groaned half-blissfully, half-painfully as the stored ejaculate in his balls were skyrocketed through his shaft. His carnal instincts took command again and gave him one last order: Place the seed as deep as possible in the female. And he complied. His body rose suddenly and thus wrecked the minimal balance the redhead had. His arms grabbed her hips and pulled her body against him, pushing both their crotches against each other.

The redhead tried frantically to escape from his clasp when she felt his glans against her cervix. The pressure the mushroom-shaped head was applying on her barrier caused her nearly to pass out. She never felt something brushing against her most holy place. The cervix's mouth stretched and stretched under the steady force, until the bulgy head plopped inside her womb, causing her eyes to widen in pleasure and pain. Kushina moaned and snaked her arms around the blonde's neck, pushing his face into her bosom.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto groaned. Ultimately, too late as the first spurt painted her womb in white directly after his cry.

"Outsid-" Kushina tried to protest, but was interrupted by the feeling of hot semen flooding her womb. _"His hot sperm is filling me up to the brim! Oh my gosh, how long is he planning to spurt his hot stuff into me?"_

The redhead sighed contently and surrendered to the warm feeling and sloshing movements of his semen in her womb. As punishment she squished his face between her boob's valley in order to suffocate him. A couple of seconds later she could heard him coughing and gasping for air. Soon after his violent semen-spurting stopped, he managed to free himself from her deadly bosom.

"Serves you right for disregarding my warning!" She exclaimed angrily. The situation was utmost comical as she was still straddling his lap and his penis remained inside her womb.

The blonde coughed a few times more and exclaimed happily, throwing his fist to the air, "That was the best orgasm ever, dattebayo!"

"... dattebayo?" Kushina asked perplexed.

Then she noticed the faint whisker-marks on his cheeks. She leaned forwards and brushed her thumbs on them, revealing more and more of the black lines.

"Hey, lady. Don't get too tender with me."

"You've got whisker-marks?" The redhead asked, laughing hysterically.

"What? No. Crap!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw a portion of his make-up smeared between her boobs.

"Well, I tried to conceal them, because I'm super popular. The name is Uzumaki Naruto, Toad Sage," he said and grinned widely, giving her a thumbs-up. "And who are you again?" He asked, scratching his head sheepishly.

"The name is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm your mother."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone. Sorry that I hadn't updated _Whirlpool of Love _yet. The reason is simple. I'm going to move in the next two weeks. That means the story is on a temporary hiatus for about a month.

This story is about … porn. Kushina + Naruto + Lemon = I don't have to say anything, or? This fic has no real plot and will be a collection of hot lemons between our favorite couple. I'll update it irregularly and only when I'm in the mood to write lemons which won't fit in my main story.

Roadrunner


	2. Let me teach you!

Title: Icha Icha: Sex ed, Kushina-style!

Beta reader: xxShadowheartxx

Author: TheRoadrunner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Let me teach you!

**Warnings: Lemon, Hentai, Incest**

* * *

><p><strong>Crucial information: Naruto has never met Kushina when he conquered the Nine-Tails. Instead he was able to subdue the fox without other help. <strong>

* * *

><p>"The name is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm your mother."<p>

Shortly after, the redhead threw her head back and began to laugh hysterically, "I've fucked my son, my own son!"

**RING RING RING RING**

Naruto frowned and eyed the crazy woman, who was straddling his lap, suspiciously, before he kicked the stupid, irritating clock with his foot.

"Your name is Uzumaki Kushina?" he questioned, looking the woman up and down.

"Yes."

"And you're my mother?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, I've never heard of you," the blonde shrugged, and leaned back into the comfy chair, "and that means, I don't believe you."

The redhead looked at her claimed son in disbelief, "How can you say that? I'm your mother!"

"And? That proves nothing. We don't even look alike. Your hair is silky and red. It's the complete opposite of mine. But I'll give you the chance to prove your ridiculous theory," Naruto responded angrily.

"Your father is Namikaze Minato-" the redhead began, but Naruto cut her off.

"That's common knowledge after the last war," he waved his hand lazily, "got anything else?"

The redhead glared at him for interrupting her so rudely, and continued, "And you are the host of the Nine-Tailed demon fox."

"That's common knowledge too. That proves nothing. I'm sorry, lady."

Kushina sighed, sightly irritated by his constant denial, and asked, "Do you know who was the previous host?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion playing across his face.

"Oh please, don't tell me that you actually thought you were the first host of the Nine-Tails."

"Well," The blonde stammered, and scratched his whiskered cheek.

"You are the third one … and I was the second one," Kushina stated and crossed her arms under her breasts to show her disbelief about his oblivion. Though her action caused her bosom to show its luscious cleavage.

Naruto gulped at the magnificent sight of her heaved, plump breasts, and noticed that his best thing was still buried deep inside her sex.

"You're really my mom?" He asked cautiously.

"I really am," she replied and gave him a serene smile, the kind only one's mother could give. He knew what they looked like. After all, he was forced to watch when the mothers would come and collect their children at the playground years ago.

"You're my mom!" Naruto exclaimed happily, a lone tear escaping his eye.

"_Wait! I licked her pussy__,__**and **__her__ butt-hole__,__ and made her cum! And twenty seconds ago, I shot my load inside her …"_

The realization of their doing resulted in the most curious reaction one could imagine. The blonde closed his eyes and groaned heavily, while his carnal body instincts told him to pump another load into the female on top of him.

Kushina, slightly worried about her newly-found son's painful groans, leaned forward and petted his cheeks. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Too … late …, " the blond moaned, his eyes rolling back into their sockets.

The redhead was frantic. "What's wrong with you? How can I help yo-" But before she could end her question, a series of hot, seamy ropes splattering against the backside of her womb silenced her.

Kushina wanted to react somehow, but her body betrayed her. She felt bliss and slumped down on top of him, while his pulsating glans continued to spill his sticky seed inside her.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered, coming down from his high, "my body reacted on its own."

"Uhuh," she replied groggily and stood up when the power returned to her body, accompanied by two small plopping noise. The first time when his mushroom-shaped glans left her womb, and the second time when it left her entrance.

Kushina could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, and decided to move to the bed immediately, burying her face inside a pillow.

Naruto, totally oblivious to the embarrassment she felt, walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've only got one question. Where were you?"

The redhead winced upon hearing the pained question, which was only a nicer form of 'why were you not there?'. Kushina rolled to her back and sat up, covering her sex with her closed legs. Neither of them caring to hide their nudity.

"I was lied to … and before you say something, I know that's a really lame excuse," she said quietly, and looked at his face for any reaction. He nodded slowly, showing his willingness to hear her story.

* * *

><p>"And that's it," Kushina finsihed, breathing a sigh of relief. Naruto had listened to her whole story, and even seemed to enjoy it.<p>

"You've met old man Tazuna and Inari?" Naruto asked enthusiastically, his eyes wide and bright.

"Yes, and I've seen the bridge," she answered. The blonde's grin stupefied tenfold by hearing her talk about **'****his****'** bridge. "And I know from where the bridge received its name. I'm really proud of you." She gave him another one of those mother smiles.

"I can understand why you left the village after they told you that dad and I had died. But why didn't you tried to contact me, later?" Naruto asked, happy that his mom hadn't abandoned him, yet sad that she hadn't tried to reestablish a connection between them.

"I really tried, son. The first time I had heard from you, was when you had fought in the chunin exam. And by the time I could reach Konoha, you had already left with Jiraiya for your training trip. Sadly, the old pervert concealed both your traces too well for me to track. And after you returned, everything happened so fast. There was Konoha's destruction, and the begining of the fourth shinobi war. I didn't want to shock you with the fact that I was alive," Kushina explained, grief-stricken.

"When did you plan on telling me?" asked Naruto, the hurt evendent in his eyes.

"I saw you with your friends and comrades … and you were so happy. I could only imagine what I might cause with my revelation. And finally, I decided to never reveal our bond to anyone. I didn't want to cause more harm than good," Kushina concluded, a stream of tears left her eyes.

Naruto sighed, "You may be right. But I cannot help but feel hatred for my mother, for never being there for me," Naruto commented, at which Kushina covered her face with her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Though I don't hate you, because I don't see you as my mother."

Perplexed, Kushina wiped a few tears from her eyes, and looked up at her grinning son, "What do you mean by that?"

"For me, you're simply Kushina. The fiery redhead with the most awesome body I've ever seen," Naruto said, which caused another dark-red blush to heat up her cheeks. "Additionally, you're the first woman with whom I had sexual intercourse and … you're the one who has stolen my virginity."

"Well, … I thought …," Kushina stammered, realizing that she had indeed stolen his first time.

"And I'm damn happy about that."

"You are?" She asked, perplexed.

"I feel like I can trust you and I would love to have you in my life … as long as you don't try to be my mother," Naruto argued, wiggling a finger in front of her face.

Kushina frowned, though she was very happy that her son wanted her in his life, despite their tragic history, "And what should our relationship look like? Do you want me to be a normal friend?"

"Hehe," the blonde blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I would like to continue the current relationship I have with you. But only If you don't have a problem with that!" he finished hurrily, not wanting to offend her.

"Our current …," she mumbled until realization hit her with full force, "Oh, that. Oh. OH!" she exclaimed, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"It's a stupid idea. Sorry that I mentioned it," the blonde interjected, his head hanging down.

Observing her downcast son, Kushina couldn't avoid gazing at his still hard penis. "Naruto, tell me. Did you ever kiss a girl? Before me?"

"Well, I kissed someone, though it wasn't a girl," the blonde said, not really noticing what he had just said.

The redhead's eyes widened, and she nearly face-palmed herself, he still had to learn a lot of things.

"Maybe I wasn't able to give you a mother's love, but I can give you a woman's love, if that is what you really want."

Naruto spun around and grabbed her shoulders, shouting excitedly, "YES!"

Kushina, surprised by his healthy outburst, laughed, "Then I'll teach you, so that you are prepared when you met the right woman."

Naruto, however, frowned and shook his head, "Apparently, you didn't understand me. You really are a babe. And I totally love your red hair. Optical-wise, there could be no one better. Additionally, I've got the really deep feeling, that I can trust you without limit."

Slowly, it dawned her what was happening with him, _"Of course! We had sex and his body__'s__ respond__ing to__ my Uzumaki genes. That's bad!"_

"Naruto, hear me! You're currently drugged. Your body is reacting to my pure Uzumaki genes. This happens every time when a pure and a half-breed Uzumaki have sex with each other. The half-breed's genes is telling him to mate with the pure one. We have to stop now or other woman will never be able to attract you!" Kushina warned the intoxicated-looking blonde.

"I don't care. My whole life I relied on my instinct. I won't stop, now," Naruto responded and pushed the redhead down, pinning her arms down with his hands.

"Naruto …," Kushina said, feeling the heat of his sex against her crotch.

The intoxicated blonde moved his hips forwards in order to penetrate the female below him, yet his actions were too sloppy to penetrate her effectively. After brushing her sex a few times, he ejaculated on top of her belly. The last event cleared the fog on his mind, making him not only realize what he had nearly done, but also that he had absolutely no knowledge in terms of lovemaking.

Naruto rolled on his back and covered his face with his hands as he hadn't the courage to look at Kushina, right now.

"Naruto, did you really mean it. You love my hair?" She asked cautiously, after swiping away the semen on her belly with a tissue.

"Yes, it really is very beautiful," he replied softly, and dared a glance at her.

She was smiling widely and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "That would make it your first kiss with a woman," Kushina giggled. "You know, Naruto. I used to hate my hair in my childhood. Hearing your words, I can only say one thing. I love you."

The redhead boasted in laughter when his face color nearly matched her hair and he began to stammer some incoherent sentences.

"If I continue now, then I'll be the first and last woman you have sex with. Are you really fine with that," she asked seriously.

"There's no one with whom I would want to spent my life with more than you."

"Do you really mean that? We '**know**' each other not more than a half day."

Naruto looked down and fell in a pondering silence before he spoke with honesty, "That's what my heart is telling me. It's like there's a voice deep inside me which is telling me to make you mine."

"I see, then let me teach you how you can please me," Kushina stated and squatted over his hard penis.

She lowered herself and rubbed her labia against his throbbing sex. "These are the lips of my vulva, also called labia. Be careful when you lick my pussy, because they're very, very sensitive," the redhead explained, gaining some eager nods of him.

Then, Kushina used her fingers to spread her pussy's lips in order to teach him another lesson. "Thanks to my puffy lips, my entrance and clitoris are pretty well concealed … and thus extremely sensitive. Don't apply to much force when you tease my clit," Kushina warned and rubbed her erogenous organ tenderly, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Aroused by her very realistic insight of the female sex, Naruto felt more and more blood rushing into his penis, which caused the violent twitches of his best piece to become slightly painful.

"Brace yourself, this will sooth your pain," Kushina announced and and lowered herself so that his member penetrated her vaginal canal until she felt a familiar pressure on her cervix's mouth.

The blonde's painful groans changed to blissful moans when her canal's silky walls and folds caressed his strained meat with undulating movements. The wavelike motions caused her own sticky, gooey juice to dance over his shaft.

Now, Kushina had to brace herself because pushing his glans into her womb put a huge strain on her sensitive barrier. __"I've never thought, that such a thing would be possible. Though it's pure bliss ____when his head spurts his hot seed into my womb … snap out of it, Kushina!"__she mentally slapped herself, trying to clear her head a bit.

She started with slow rocking motions, so that her cervix could become acquainted with the soon-to-be invader. After two or three minutes of pushing his head into her sanctum with force, she gave up and moved her hips in a circular motion.

"That's better, did you feel this? You're pushing against my cervix," Kushina commented, her head risen to the ceiling while her partner moaned like no tomorrow.

The redhead grinned at the squirming blonde, _"Well, he was a virgin one hour ago. But I'm sure he'll improve in no time."_

With a audible plop, the resistance of her cervix lessened to the point where his mushroom-shaped glans was able to enter the final chamber, her womb. Kushina sighed contently. After all, the feeling she was experiencing, right now, was pure heaven.

"Naruto, sit up," she ordered and he obliged.

"It's unfair. Why do you have to be taller than me?" Naruto asked surly, and looked up to see her grinning face.

"Don't sulk!" She warned in a laugh, "Soon, you will be able to look down on me."

"Hmpf!" he huffed, and looked grumpy for a second.

The redhead laughed again and snaked her arms around his neck, before she started to stretch her legs. That action resulted in a surprised yelp by the blonde, because Kushina's full weight was now resting on his lap.

"Mhmm, you're reaching so deep!" She moaned and pushed his head into her cleavage.

"Mbmbpphfpmp!" cried the blond, sufficating in her large cleavage.

"Oxygen is overrated," Kushina giggled and released him from her clasp.

"Uwah! I thought I would die in there. Though your boobs smell really good," Naruto commented, dreamily.

"It's time for lesson one. When I will start rocking my hips, I want you to concentrate on your own orgasm. Enjoy it and learn about it's various facets."

"And you?" he asked.

Kushina grinned again and pinched his cheek, "Right now, in your condition, you won't be able to make me cum. When you have the necessary endurance you can pound me until I start thrashing around under your body."

Naruto nodded eagerly. Additionally, lust started to form in his belly when he imagined the feisty redhead squirming with pleasure created by him.

Then she started to move her hips in a tender forwards and backwards motion, producing sloppy and wet sounds caused by their two sexes rubbing against each other.

"I totally love that sound," Naruto moaned and used her breasts a pillow. "I think I'm cumming, right now."

"That's fine, don't stop it," Kushina commented and increased her sliding on his lap.

His moans grew louder rapidly. Especially the friction between her cervix and the underside of his glans caused his impending orgasm to unfold. Frantically, he searched something to grab for. His left hand lie flat down on her back, entangled with strands of red hair, while his right one rubbed the area between her buttocks.

With a last groan, his seed started its travel from scrotum via shaft to glans, while the phallus' owner buried his face happily in the heavenly valley between her breasts.

Kushina stopped her sliding movements and smiled at the moaning blonde. She gasped slightly when the first seamy rope plastered the backside of her womb. Though she noticed, that he didn't let himself fall in the pleasure, because his spurts were way too irregular.

"Naruto, don't fight against it, let yourself fall."

"You can talk. It feels like the pressure is bursting my guy down there," the blonde protested.

"Try it!" Kushina ordered and caressed his neck with her nails, forcing a frisson of pleasure to run through him.

Naruto obliged … and moaned loudly when the trickle of semen changed into raging current.

Kushina's eye widened by the inhuman increase and hoped inwardly, that her womb would expand enough to bear his apparent infinite semen.

"Uh, I think you are bloating my belly," the redhead giggled hysterically.

Naruto, however, was on cloud nine after letting himself fall into the raw pleasure of his orgasm and didn't notice her belly's rapid-growing bump against his torso.

One minute later, he sighed contently after spouting the last rope and frowned when he heard the hysteric laughter of his partner. Then he noticed her slightly pregnant-looking belly and gasped.

"You're a bad boy, filling me up so much. Have you no shame?" She giggled.

"Are you alright, Kushina?" He asked, worried about her mental state.

"I am totally fine," the redhead responded. "Are you ready for lesson two?"

"What it is about?" Naruto asked, nervous.

Kushina smiled and petted his whiskered cheeks, "Tell me, do you like milk?"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back! It's really weird for me to read this chapter because I've written it one and a half month ago. It's like another person has written it. You may want to know which were the persons who lied to Kushina. The background will be revealed in small portions. There will be some humorous facts about the Uzumaki clan in the next chapters too ;)

Aside from the story, I've received a lot of critique concerning Kushina having sex with other guys. My intention was to turn Kushina into an experienced woman; not a slutty one. In the end, this fact is not really important for my small plot. That means I will change the sentence in the first chapter. Kushina will be the maiden you want her to be.

The next update will be most likely for Whirlpool of Love. The latest updates can be found on my profile page.

Roadrunner


End file.
